


Free To Be Thee and Me

by innie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hooks up with the second-hottest bartender in the state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free To Be Thee and Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Free To Be You and Me"

"So yeah, I could have bummed around in New York or L.A., but then I would have been just another tourist, you know -"

Sam cut him off with his mouth, hands busily working on getting Casey out of that tight green t-shirt. "But here in Oklahoma, you're what?" he asked, binding Casey's wrists over his head with a tangle of green fabric.

"Hottest bartender in the state," Casey said, grinning up at him. "Happy to be demoted to second once you walked in." There's no fear in his eyes even though Sam's got him all tied up with nowhere to go but where Sam chooses; Casey is rubbing up against him like it was some other guy who slaughtered Lilith and set Lucifer free. When Sam moves to undo the fastenings on their pants, Casey beams, not understanding how dangerous getting close to Sam can be. Sam's not about to enlighten him; it feels too good to have someone look at him without judgment, without a sense of history gone awry, and just see him for who he always thought he was.

Casey sucks him off with dedication, running booze-scented hands over him as he works. It's pleasure, not fear or withdrawal, that closes Sam's eyes. He lets them drift shut as he works Casey open with skilled fingers, lines himself up, and pushes in. This - this feels more honest than anything else he's done in years, just two people in a bed, intent on each other, no histories or destinies or blood.

Casey's sleeping face down, worn out, when Sam slips from the bed to get a beer from the fridge. "Sam," he hears just as the first cold swallow hits his throat, and he can't suppress a shiver.

"No," he whispers, disbelieving.

Casey turns over, blond hair flattening, lines etching themselves onto his face, a look of weary desperation in his - Lucifer's - eyes. "Sam," he says, gently. "Are you going to say yes to everyone but me?"


End file.
